


You left in peace, left me in pieces

by BigBadBat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: For Conner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadBat/pseuds/BigBadBat
Summary: Hi! I hope you like it Conner! You said you liked angst and well, I have a doctorate in angst ♥️♥️





	You left in peace, left me in pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



"Keith!" yelled Shiro as he rushed the black lion toward the red one.

That hit was definitely a lot for a lion alone, maybe if they had formed Voltron before Keith got in the way to push Hunk away... The battle didn’t last, but the red lion did not move at all, it remained still, floating amongst the stars. As soon as the danger was seized Shiro jumped out of the black lion's mouth and rushed to reach Keith through the coms, but no answer came to his pleads. Only silence and static filled the line.

Oh, but Shiro’s mind... That was filled with a lot of possibilities. Why wasn’t Keith answering?! It was driving him insane.

"Shiro, what are you doing?" Asked Allura, clearly confused.

But his mind was so lost he could just whisper Keith’s name and only that. As a prayer, a plea, a mantra.

"Shiro I’m sure he is fine just-"

"If he is fine why isn’t the red lion moving and he’s not answering!" Shiro cut her, historically.

He heard as Allura shot down the com.

"Please tell us what happened, okay?" Asked Pidge as she made her way to the castle of lions with the rest of the paladins.

Shiro nodded, not caring if she couldn’t hear his nod.

He entered the Red Lion and took his helmet off.

"Keith? Where are you?" He asked as he made his way to the pilot’s sit.

"Here..." came a soft voice, a barely heard murmure.

Shiro rushed to the source of the voice as a lighting.

He had some bruises and blood running down his jawline but he seemed fine; maybe he had been paranoid and he had just been knocked off and now he was waking up. He took Keith’s helmet off and cradled him gently, opening a channel to the castle to let them know Keith was fine.

"Where… are… you…?" Keith asked, as if he could barely breathe. They better hurry back to the castle and get him healed.

"I’m here Keith, it’s gonna be okay, understood?" He said gently.

Keith’s eyelids became heavier and he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

"Keith! Keith! Answer me! Don’t do this to me!" Shiro started screaming, desperate.

"It’s okay my love, I’m here," said Keith, cupping Shiro’s cheek with his hand. "Why are you crying?"

"Keith... no! You can’t leave me! We are supposed to go back home, get a dog and grow old together! Remember?"

"Of course I remember, I was the one who added the dog," Keith said, chuckling and sitting so he was face to face with kneeling Shiro.

But Shiro was looking down, face buried in... no, it couldn’t be! It was imposible! Moments ago he was fine! Why was Shiro crying over his body when he was sitting in front of him?!

Keith reached out to Shiro and just then, Shiro turned away, ready to leave.

"I’m sorry," Keith sobbed, hugging Shiro from behind and looking down at his own death body.

"You’ve got your peace now, but what about me?" Was the last thing Keith heard before he melted with the space, consciousness disappearing just as it he had expected.

"I love you…" was the last thing he could say.


End file.
